Castillo Congelado
by Jakelberry
Summary: Mavis es la princesa de su querido padre Drácula. Pero todo cambia cuando Jack Frost, aparece dispuesto a hacer las peores travesuras imaginables dentro del Hotel y a quitarle el corazón a la joven Vampira.
1. Encuentro vergonzoso

- _¿Papá, _que es eso? - Pregunto la pequeña Mavis mirando por la ventana.

- _Es nieve, hija -_ Drácula coloco su mano sobre el hombro de la pequeña. - _Viene cada invierno y se va cada primavera._

Mavis alargo su mano hacia el vidrio, lo toco mientras veía los copos de nieve caer detrás de este.

- _Vamos, hija. Mejor calentémonos en la chimenea - _Drácula dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

Mavis miro a su padre y luego la ventana. Se alejo, pero antes de voltearse vio una sombra pasar por la ventana.

- _¡Papa..! -_ Dijo mientras apretaba la cama de este.

- _¿Que pasa, Mavis?_

_- No..No es nada- _Tomo la mano de su padre y se fue caminando junto a el. Los humanos no podían volar. Solo era, un pájaro. O eso pensaba.

- ¡PAPÁ!_ -_Grito mientras empezaba a revolver todas las cosas que tenía en su armario- ¡Toda esta rosa!

Arrugo entre sus manos el vestido rosa.

- Ya voy..Ya voy..! -escucho gritar a Drácula mientras este abría la puerta-

- ¡No, no entres! -se tiro contra la puerta y la cerro.-Estoy en ropa interior, papa..

- Oh, yo no he sido quien la ha teñido. Pero lo averiguare, tu solo espera que tu padre lo resolverá todo! -dijo con su acento tan marcado como siempre, saliendo corriendo escaleras abajo.

Suspiro y retiro un mechón de pelo de su cara hasta su oreja.

- Supongo que por hoy estaré con la bata de baño...

- ¿ O quizás desnuda?

Se voltio de un salto. Para encontrarse con un apuesto chico de ojos azules y cabellos blancos.

- ¿Sabes? Si hay un lugar al que quería entrar a parte del taller de Norte, era a este Hotel.

- Tu..tu...

- Jack Frost -dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban- Si, el mismo.

Su dedo que hasta entonces se había mantenido apuntándolo acusador, bajo lentamente.

- Te vistes muy blanco.

Jack abrió los ojos de sorpresa cuando la escucho, esperaba un suspiro enamorado, unos ojos brillantes, una sonrisa hermosa, lo que normalmente hacia Mavis, aunque claro, no es como si hubiera escuchado a Conejo hablar de ella.

- Y tu muy de negro -apoyo su bastón contra su hombro y dio un par de vueltas por su habitación- Tu habitación es..- De repente se encontró con la Vampira frente a sus hijos, semidesnuda- Muy.. acogedor.

Mavis siguió el camino de sus ojos y entonces enrojeció, o al menos mentalmente.

- ¡FUERA!

- ¿Hija? ¿Que pasa allá arriba?

Jack esquivo un zapato que se dirigía directo a su cara.

- Shh.. -puso sus dedos en los labios- No gri...

- ¡DEJA DE MIRARME! -Se tapo avergonzada con la sabana de su habitación mientras en su rostro volvía a hacer ese puchero involuntario y ese entrecierro de ojos que marcaba su enojo.

Jack sonrió divertido ante la expresión tan enojada y a la vez tierna de la chica.

- Mavis, yo no.. -intento explicarse sonriendo.

- ¡¿Quien eres?! -Drácula había abierto la habitación de golpe y mostraba los colmillos mientras su capa no paraba de moverse, presa de el aura furiosa del vampiro.

- Yo..yo soy..-Jack retrocedio mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras-

- ¡Vete! -rugió su padre.

Jack volvió a retroceder y voló hasta la ventana. Miro a Mavis que seguía tapándose- Nos vemos, chica de negro. -congelo la ventana para que esta no pudiera dejar de estar abierta y le guiño un ojo-


	2. Precauciones

- ¡Aseguren las puertas, las ventanas, quiero la máxima seguridad! –Dracula caminaba de un lado a otro, por todo el hotel. Dándole ordenes a los zombies a diestra y siniestra. No iba a permitir que aquel chico tocara a su hija de nuevo. - ¡Cuidado, cuidado! ¡Son cortinas importadas, tengan mas delicadeza al colocarles espinas!

Mientras, su querida hija Mavis, estaba sentada en la escalera, con los codos sobre sus rodillas, apoyando su mentón en sus manos.

- Papa..¿Es esto necesario? Después del escándalo que hiciste, no creo que vuelva..

- ¡Mavis! No podemos asegurar que aquella sabandija no vuelva. ¡Congelo tu ventana!

- Si, lo hizo. Y tú obligaste a los zombies a descongelarla con secadoras, una idea sumamente inteligente. Aparte de mandar mensajes de voz agresivos al teléfono del Yeti. No creo que haya tenido hijos papa, creo que el es…

- ¡No lo digas! –levanto su mano para parar su charla. –Ya tenemos suficiente con los humanos, sería un caos si aquellos cuentos terroríficos sobre los "Guardianes del Infierno" fuera realidad…

- Parece un hecho meteorológico mas que una leyenda ¿Sabes?. Primavera, otoño, verano…invierno.

Mavis se encogió de hombros. Solo era una suposición.

Dracula siguió dando órdenes, ignorando a su hija. Esta suspiro y volvió a dejar caer su mejilla sobre su mano. _Hay papa…_

- Tranquila querida, es normal que los padres se comporten de esa manera –dijo Wanda que estaba entrando en el recibidor. Levanto la vista hacia las escaleras para sonreírle, la mujer lobo esta vez no estaba embarazada, por lo cual se paseaba más seguido por el hotel.

- Wayne se comporta igual con Winnie, es apenas una bebe y no deja que juegue con lobos de otras manadas. Aparte de que la hace dormir separada de sus hermanos. –La mujer lobo subió las escaleras y se sentó a su lado- Así son los padres.

Mavis rodo los ojos.

- Lo sé, Tia Wanda. Pero mírame, sufrí mas vergüenza que el y no estoy enseñándole los colmillos a todo el mundo.

- ¿Sufriste vergüenza?

- Si, cuando el entro, yo estaba…-Ante la vergüenza del recuero, Mavis se quedo en silencio unos segundos- Cenando. Je je…Me da mucha cólera que me miren en mi comida nocturna, es la..Segunda cena. Si, los vampiros tienen dos cenas en las noches. Je..jeje..

- Oh, pues con razón. No me imagino que otra cosa podría tener a tu padre en este estado –La loba le dio su típica sonrisa optimista y se levanto para irse –Recuerda, esto durara poco. O al menos hasta que seas mayor.

- ¡PERO TENGO 180! –Grito la vampira mientras su tía desaparecía por la puerta.

¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella? ¿No había sufrido bastante ya? Johnny le había dejado en cuanto una rubia sirena se apareció por el Hotel, al parecer le gustaban mas acuáticas que vampirescas. Se levanto enojada y empezó a subir hacia su cuarto, dándole una última mirada a su padre. Quien estaba junto al Cheff, gritando que el veneno para humano iba en el queso y no en los rollos de jamón. Suspiro y siguió con su camino.

- Hola..-Le dijo a la cabeza reducida que custodiaba la entrada a su habitación. Toco la perilla -¿No habrás visto a algún zombie entrar, verdad? No quiero encontrarme con un montón de trampas.

- No, pero si a un extraño chico. Venía caminando por el pasillo, preguntándole a las demás cabezas que cual era tu habitación. Era bastante guapo...-la cabeza soltó una sonrisa enamorada- ¡Así que le deje pasa! –dijo de nuevo con su misma voz arisca.

- ¿Jonnhy? –Los ojos de Mavis se sorprendieron.

- ¿Qué? Espera, no..

Pero Mavis no termino de escucharle, abrío la puerta de golpe y se lanzo a los brazos de su supuesto ex novio.

- Vaya…

Dejo de apretar aquel cuerpo cuando escucho aquella voz. Oh no.

- No pensé que me extrañarías tanto, es verdad que el principio no fue muy sutil. Pero no esperaba que lo olvidaras tan rápido.

Horror. ¡SANTO HORROR!

Se quedo congelada, abrazando aquel torso, demasiado sorprendida para moverse.

- ¿No te está entrando frio acurrucada contra mi pecho?

Aquellas palabras tan descaradas hicieron que saltara hacia su puerta. Chocando su espalda con esta.

- Tu..Tu..

- ¿Quieres repetir lo mismos de ayer? –El peliblanco empezó a flotar. Inspeccionando su habitación. Otra vez.

- ¿Por qué volviste? –Dijo Mavis molesta, empezando a tomar objetos para trancar la puerta. Si su padre escuchaba algo, prefería tener suficiente tiempo para echar a Jack.

- Oh, tranquila. No me iré.

- Esto..¡Esto no es por ti!

- ¿No era más fácil echar el cerrojo?

Mavis abrió la boca para responder, pero no encontró con que rebatirle. Así que la cerro. Empezó a caminar por la pared hasta llegar al techo, quedando de cabeza, mirando a Jack.

Este tenía una cara sorprendida, para luego lentamente esbozar una sonrisa.

- Genial.

- Vete de aquí.

Entonces su rostro volvió a cambiar, de sonriente a estupefacta, y luego a enfadada y caprichosa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Mi padre no puede verte aquí. Vuelve al Polo Norte ¡O de donde sea que vengas!

- No soy del Polo, ahí está Norte. Y los yetis siguen echándome si me acerco sin permiso.

- ¡Argh! ¡Tan solo...vete!

- No quiero.

Y se sentó sobre su báculo, levitando. Mavis se cruzo de brazos y volvió a hacer su misma cara enojada que días atrás.

- Y haciendo esa cara piensas echarme…-Jack volvió a sonreír- ¿Por qué no mejor intentas algo menos tentador?

- ¡Oh, Santa Rabia!

Ante el halago, Mavis se dejo caer sobre su cama, corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió de par en par, quitando todos los clavos torpemente martillados por los zombies.

- ¡Tan solo desaparece!

Jack ni siquiera miro la puerta, tan solo estiro su brazo para volver a congelarla.

Giro su cabeza, sonriente. Sin dejar de mirarla.

Mavis dio una patada al suelo. – Eres insoportable.

- Podría ser peor.

- ¿Cómo?

Jack sonrió de nuevo.

- Así.

Y desapareció por la puerta.


	3. Suerte

No podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando.

- ¡SANTA RABIA! ¡SANTA RABIA! ¡SANTA RABIA! - Decía Mavis mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras. Jack volaba por el vestíbulo, todos los residentes se mostraban sorprendidos y dejaban caer sus pertenencias al suelo. El muchacho se la pasaba dando volteretas, congelando a diversos monstruos, pasando cerca del suelo, congelando toda la alfombra del recibidor. Mavis se llevo las manos a la cara sorprendida, mirando como Jack le guiñaba un ojo al hacer que los zombies se resbalaran en el nuevo suelo de hielo.

- Te lo he dicho, Momia. No podemos aceptar las tinas de arenas, las brujas empiezan a tener síntomas secundarias al aspirarla luego de te bañas... -Dracula, que pasaba por la puerta giratoria, acompañado de un avergonzado Momia. Dejo la frase a la mitad al escuchar todo ese ruido. Volteo lentamente la cabeza.

Mavis tomo un bocado de aire y cuando Jack volvió a pasar sobre la alfombra, se tiro sobre el. Rodando y chocando sobre las maletas. Un zombie soltó un gruñido, volviendo a ordenar lentamente las maletas. Mavis le tapo la boca a Jack, quien simplemente enarcaba una ceja. La vampira levanto la cabeza del montoncito que les tapaba y miro a su padre, caminando por el Hotel, observándolo todo con un enorme ceño fruncido y las esquinas de la boca caída.

- ¿Que paso? YETI. -Se acerco a pasos rápidos y cortos al susodicho. Paso un dedo por su pelaje y luego lo froto con su pulgar - ¿Pelechas?

Levanto la cabeza, para perforarle con sus ojos.

- ¡QUE ALGUIEN LIMPIE LOS CABELLOS CAÍDOS, Y LA NIEVE TAMBIÉN! - El Conde se alejo, cerrando la puerta al segundo piso. Mavis dejo escapar el aire, se alejo de Jack, ambos se incorporaron lentamente. Cuando el peliblanco empezo a volver a volar, la chica le agarro por los hombros y lo devolvió al piso.

- ¡Por Horror, Jack! -dijo en susurro- Mi padre casi te descubre.

El chico soltó una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Esa expresión le dio cierto parecido a Pitch.

Ella abrió sus ojos un poco, sorprendida.

- ¿Pitch?

El se le acerco, con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa amenazándo con salir de su boca.

- ¿Haz escuchado la Historia de los Guardianes?

Mavis se cruzo de brazos. Exclamando un por supuesto. Jack parecía a punto de volver a contárselas, pero entonces cerro su boca y dejo de invadir su espacio vital. Si se pudiera sonrojar, en esos momentos habría estado como un tomate. Tomo la muñeca del chico y lo arrastro hacia el túnel subterráneo. No dejo de arrastrarlo en todo momento, y Jack no parecía incomodo con ello. Entonces al fin salieron del Hotel, encontrándose con un bosque cubierto de niebla y rodeado por tumbas.

- Listo. Ahora si. ¿Eres un Guardian?

- El de la Diversion.

- ¿Y porque no estas divirtiendo a nadie? -Mavis se cruzo de brazos.

Ante el comentario el se mostró algo desencajado.

- ¿No lo hago?

- Por supuesto que no.

- Pues...

Se toco detrás de la cabeza. Mirando hacia otro lado incomodo.

- ¡JACK!

Una voz varonil los distrajo. Una sombra se acercaba hacia ellos. De largas orejas.


	4. Sospechas

Con grandes y lentas zancadas, se le acerco a Mavis un monstruo del que nunca había escuchado. Orejas largas, pies grandes, cola pequeña y esponjosa, unos bigotes que se movían de un lado a otro mientras el conejo gigante parloteaba. Con un bumerang atado al cinturón, mirándola de frente para luego alzar una mano en su dirección, como si fuera un animal de la calle traído a casa. La vampira asustada se escondió detrás del guardián. Para luego soltar un grito y también apuntarle. El peliblanco solto una risa.

- ¿¡Que es eso¡?

El conejo frunció el ceño. Con la niebla no era capaz de admirar todos los rasgos de la chica, seguramente era otra de las travesuras de Jack.

- ¿Eso? ¿Que demonios pasa con esta chica, Jack?

El chico se encogió de hombros con una mirada divertida.

- Soy el Guardián de la Esperanza, el Conejo de Pascua.

- ¿El conejo de que...? Solo existe la rata de pascua.

- ¡La rata de..! -Parecía ahogarse con sus propias palabras- Jack, volvamos al castillo antes de que se arme la grande aquí.

Mavis los miro a ambos de hito en hito.

- Oh, si -Jack apunto con su báculo al Conejo- Este es el amargado con el que me hacen trabajar. Pero descuida -Le congelo las orejas levemente- Cuando dejan de creer en el se transforma en un pequeño y esponjoso animalito.

- ¡Ya para, bestia! -Le aparto de un manotazo el báculo.

Mavis empujo a Jack hacia el Conejo.

- Llevatelo, anda. Ha estado siempre berrincheando con que extraña volver.

El peliblanco enrosco el borde de su báculo en la cintura de la vampira y lo atrajo a el.

- ¿Porque mientes? Yo no he dicho eso.

Entonces comenzaron a discutir, tan concentrados estaban ambos de vencer que no escucharon los golpes de la pata de Conejo contra la tierra. El hombre-animal gruño y se apretó el puente de la nariz entre los dedos. El sonido de sus voces iba en aumento. ¡Eran un par de críos!

Los zombies que descansaban en sus tumbas soltaron leves y lentos gruñidos, tapando con tierra sus oídos y la mayoría cerrando sus ataúdes. Después de todo, las habitaciones eran para la familia Vampirica y los invitados. Conejo los tomo a ambos desde sus ropas y los levanto, Jack y Mavis siguieron discutiendo.

- ¡Oh, ya cállense!

Los dos adolecentes le miraron con una ceja enarcada, para luego apuntarse y decir mutuamente.

- El/la empezó. - Conejo gruño para sus adentros y se hecho a Mavis al hombro, soltando a Frost al piso. Este lo siguió enojado. Ahora con las manos en su poleron y bufando, dedicándose a burlarse de la vampira, que pegaba manotazos a la espalda de Conejo.

- Vamos a dar una pequeña vuelta.

- ¡¿Qué?! -La chica se volteo.

Conejo saco algo parecido a una esfera, de innumerables colores y luces dentro, que tomaron la forma de un taller de madera.

- No soy el único que se preguntaba donde estaba Jack.

- ¡Já! Por no decir que me extraña- Dijo el sonriente chico, recostado sobre su báculo.

- Como sea. -mascullo el otro, dejando caer con fuerza la esfera, rompiéndola en pedazos, para que una capa de humo les acariciase los pies, creando un portal. Conejo lo miro con ojos entrecerraron, sus orejas se agitaban y todo su pelo también.

Entonces se dejo arrastrar por la fuerza mágica y los tres desaparecieron.

- ¿Vieron eso? -Dijo la pequeña Winnie, acompañada por su escolta personal; al menos 6 de sus esclavos...quiero decir, hermanos pequeños.

Wonka, un cachorro de lobo que usaba un suéter verde de largas demasiado largas, asintió. Mientras que su hermano William se dedicaba a olfatear la tierra y dejar su orina en las tumbas, restregando su chaqueta azul por todo lo putrefacto del lugar.

La pequeña apretó su chupete entre si, sus padres desconocían que ya era capaz de hablar.

- ¡Han secuestrado a Mavis!

Sus hermanos se agruparon a su alrededor, como perros fieles, incapaces de rascarse las pulgas o perseguir su cola.

- Si Tio Dracula se entera de esto, se sentirá muy mal...¡Necesitamos a una doble!

Se volteo, esperando alguna respuesta o idea. Sin embargo su compañía tan solo se le quedo mirando. Tan solo uno de los cachorros alzo la cabeza y aulló a la luna.


End file.
